Yo no creo que el amor exista
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -Bella-dijo como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento-Yo te amo, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo-me quede callada Se acerco y me iba a besar. -No puedo-dije antes de que me besara. -Arriésgate conmigo-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. -No lo siento, no creo en el amor
1. No me quiero enamorar

**Hola, este es un Two-shoot, inspirado en mi vida, en la canción de "Mine" de Taylor Swift y un poquitititititititititititit ito en una parte de Glee**

**Y no esta de más decir que ahorita están en plena pelea mis progenitores.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

_**Yo no creo que el amor exista**_

-¡Callate Renne!-Dijo Charlie, ahí iba otra de sus peleas semanales.

Me puse mis audífonos y subí a todo mis audífonos, solo lograba escuchar el llanto de mi mamá y los gritos de mi papá.

-Diablos-dije cuando pensé en que Seth estaba en su cuarto.

Me pare y me dirigi hacia mi puerta para salir de mi cuarto, cuando abrí la puerta se escucharon más fuertes los gritos, tuve que pasar por su puerta y cuando escuche más fuerte el llanto de Renne mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no debía llorar debía ser fuerte por él.

Pase y vi que estaba hecho ovillo en el centro de su cama.

-Bella ellos…-

-Estan viendo una película-lo interrumpi

Le pase mi Ipod el cual había traido conmigo.

Le puse los audífonos, y le puse la película de "Tierra de osos" para que no escuchara la pelea rumbo a mi cuarto

Le subi el volumen y lo lleve a mi habitación.

Lo acosté en mi cama y le puse música clásica.

-Duerme Seth

-Acuéstate conmigo Bella

Me acosté y lo abrace

Maldito "amor", maldito matrimonio, que los une.

Soy Bella y tengo 17 años, y mi hermano Seth tiene 12 años.

Como odiaba vivir con el recordatorio todos los días diciéndome "Esto pasa si llegas a creer en el amor" "Esto pasa si te idiotizas con alguien, saldrás herida"

-Bella, ¿el amor existe?

-Ya es noche Seth y mañana tenemos escuela, duerme ya.

Soy Bella Swan y no creo en el amor.

No he tenido novio, y varias veces mi amiga Alice juega diciendo que terminare convirtiéndome en lesbiana, pero ella sabe que a todo los niños que me piden los rechazo con un "NO creo en el amor"

Alice y su novio Jasper era al único pedazo de esperanza al que me aferraba para poder creer en el amor, lamentablemente no era suficiente.

La mañana llego y mande a Seth a bañarse para ir a la escuela, me bañe y arregle, baje y mis padres ya no estaban, genial.

Me dispuse a preparar el desayuno.

Seth adulo mi comida, cuanto amaba a este pequeño, era mi única razón para seguir en esta casa.

Lo lleve al camión, y regrese a la casa por mis útiles, cuando salí rumbo a la escuela, vi que había un camión de mudanza en la casa vecina, no le di importancia y me dirigí caminando, a medio camino Alice me intercepto, y me dijo que Jasper se sentía mal hoy y no la había podido llevar.

Llegamos y nos fuimos a la clase de matemáticas, y vi a mi odiado profesor, me odiaba por haber reprobado dos de sus parciales.

Le voltee los ojos cuando me vio feo.

Me sente a lado de Alice.

-Alumnos hoy han llegado dos nuevos compañeros, les presento a …-una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos azules, luego paso un hombre alto con cabello cobrizo venia serio, cuando lo mire a los ojos, vi que tenia unos ojos impresionantes, cuando hizo contacto visual conmigo, sonrio, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa, vi que su ceño se fruncio, y eso me hizo reír por dentro, este chico creyó que era como las otras chicas fáciles, pues no.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen.

-Y el mio es Edward Cullen-dijo todavía mirándome

-Hola-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Señorita Brandon usted estará como tutora de LA señorita Rosalie en lo que se adapta y Swan se hara cargo del señor Cullen, mientras se adapta, no lo haga mal alumno en matemáticas Swan-todos rieron y yo le saque la lengua, lo cual hizo que la gente se carcajeara.

Edward se sento al lado mio, ya que la banca era para 4 personas.

-Hola soy Edward-dijo extendiéndome su mano

-Ya lo se listo,lo acabas de decir-dije solo volteándolo a ver, sin estrecharle la mano.

El alzo la ceja-el plan era que me dijera su nombre señorita.

-Isabella Swan-dije sin voltearlo a ver.

-Mucho gusto

-No es mutuo

Alice rio nerviosa-Perdónala, le cuesta trabajo adaptarse a nueva gente-dicho esto me empujo, y me dio una mirada de "compórtate"

-Dime Bella-dije de mala gana

-Te entiendo, también a mi me es incomodo ser el nuevo-me sonrio, su sonrisa me cautivo, y aleje mi cabeza aturida.

La semana paso y los Cullen eran la atracción del lugar, cuando Emmett la vio, se noto que quedo enamorado, al igual que Rosalie.

Eran buena gente y nos hicimos buenos amigos, descubrimos que ambos eran mellizos, que eran mis vecinos, y que eran hijos del doctor del pueblo.

Mike seguía molestando con que le gustaba, lamentablemente siempre que me separaba del grupo el me invadia.

Las peleas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, y Seth se quedaba a dormir conmigo.

Llego el bendito Viernes.

-¿Haran algo en la tarde?-dijo Alice

-No ire de compras Alice-sentencie

-No te pregunte Bella-todos rieron

Sono el timbre se salida.

-Ya me voy chicos-dije despidiéndome de todos.

-Pasamos por ti a las 5 Bella-dijo Jazz riendo, quería a mi mejor amigo pero a la vez quería golpearlo

-Yo te acompaño Bella, Rose se ira al cine con Emmett.

-No es necesario Cullen-dije

-¿Cuando me llamaras por mi nombre Bella?-dijo suspirando y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

Ya lo hago en mi mente Edward

-No se

Nos fuimos caminando

Me sentía nerviosa estando a su lado, era algo malo, creo que me estaba enamorando, y eso no debía pasar, el amor te mata, te daña.

Pasaron por mi a las 5 y fuimos al cine, Edward se sento al lado mio, y a la mitad de la película paso su brazo por mi hombro, esa acción desato mariposas en mi estomago, me pare y Sali corriendo.

Me sente en una banca que estaba afuera del cine.

-Aquí estas bella, me asustaste,¿Por qué saliste corriendo?-dije Edward sentándose a mi lado

Lo fulmine con la mirada-¿Por qué crees Cullen?,no me vuelvas a tocar.

Ed mostro su cara dolida, pero de inmediato la cambio por una de tristeza

-Bella tu me gustas,MUCHO, me atrevería a decir que te amo, ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas, y me tratas tan indiferente?

Eso me daño, también a mi estaba empezando a gustar, pero mi parte racional decía "Te dañara"

-Porque tu también me gustas-vi que una sonrisa asomo por su rostro, me dejo sin respiración-por lo mismo te dejo claramente la orden de que te alejes de mi-vi que el dolor afloro su rostro.

-Bella-dijo como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento-Yo te amo, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo-me quede callada

Se acerco y me iba a besar, me quede sin respiración

-No puedo-dije antes de que me besara.

-Arriésgate conmigo-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No lo siento, no creo en el amor-Dicho esto Sali corriendo, dejando a Edward solo.

** Que les parecio chicas?¿La sigo?**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Detras de tu sombra

**From my point of view**

-Papá no quiero ir a Forks, es demasiado frío.

-Ni modo Edward, vamos a ir quieras o no-dijo mi padre-Ya es hora de que salgas de ese estado de depresión

Hola soy Edward Cullen y tengo una gemela llamada Rosalie, tengo 15 años y como podrán ver estoy siendo obligado a ir a Forks, pero nunca imagine que ahí la encontraría a ella.

.

.

Estaba caminando por el parque cuando la vi.

Era una morena, de piel palida, y unos ojos marrones impresionantes.

-Que hermosa eres-susurre mientras me escondía atrás de un árbol para verla mejor sin que me cachara.

Estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, y con la mirada perdida, y sus audífonos.

-Que tanto escondes pequeña-dije mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

.

.

Pasaron dos años y yo iba todas las vacaciones, siempre la veía en la misma posición en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-¿Qué escondes angel mio?-siempre le decía al viento.

.

.

-Papá vámonos a vivir a Forks

-¿No que lo odiabas?

-Como que crees papá, si lo amo-dije "incrédulo"

-Dime tus razones. Desde hace dos años, en esa visita te pusiste muy alegre y tus ojos …se iluminaron, he llegado a creer que te has enamorado hijo-dijo Carlisle incrédulo.

-Por favor papá te lo suplico, ya hasta busque casa, en un lugar aislado, de hecho solo hay dos casas en esa calle-Y bien sabia que la otra casa era de Bella, porque si, un día la segui hasta su hogar.

-Esta bien hijo, solo porque te veo muy ilusionado.

-Gracias papa!

.

.

Llevaba dos días en la casa y hoy nos integrarían en la escuela, Rose era la única que sabía de "ella".

Un día habia entrado a mi cuarto y me había visto llorando, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarme a ella.

Ella me apoyo con mi decisión de venir aqui a vivir.

.

.

Entre al salón y me presente, apenas la vi y sonreí, pero ella no me sonrio de vuelta eso me lastimo pero solo fruncí mi ceño, me presente y se mostro muy cortante, su amiga me dijo que era por desconfianza, pero ella, tenía algo entre manos, su mirada era muy …apagada….muy …triste.

¿Por qué lloras vida?

Su nombre era Bella y desde que dejo de ser tan cortante conmigo me enamore más de ella, pero me lastimaba su indiferencia conmigo.

.

.

Le confese mis sentimientos y me lastimo que saliera corriendo.

¿Qué escondes Bella?

¿Qué pasa en tu cabeza y corazón?

Había notado que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez más, y cuando dijo que le gustaba, en mi nacio una esperanza de que tal vez por mi era esa mirada.

.

.

Me había hecho una promesa a mí y a ella.

_Haré que te enamores de mi Bella, hare que vuelvas a creer en el amor._

.

.

Estaba acostado viendo mi techo, llevaba dos días sin ver a Bella, mañana sería Lunes y mis papas se habían ido a París con Rose, pero yo quise quedarme con la esperanza de ver a Bella.

Cuando escuche llanto.

Me asome a mi balcón rápidamente y vi Bella como siempre con sus audífonos, pero sentada abrazando sus rodillas en su balcón, tenía la cara enterrada en sus rodillas, pero era fácil saber que era ella quien lloraba.

Por lo que había visto en la tarde también sus papas habían salido de viaje y su hermano Seth estaba durmiendo en casa de un tal Jacob.

Salte de mi balcón gracias a Dios mi pijama era comoda asi que escale a su balcón y nunca me escucho, eso era peligroso alguien podría entrar y hacerle daño.

La abrace y se asusto, pero cuando volteo a verme se relajo y se hecho a llorar más, la abrace mas fuerte, y ella me correspondió enterrando su cara en mi cuello

-Ya, amor, calmate cielo-le repetia una y otra vez.

Cuando se calmo la sente en mi regazo y ella apoyo su costado en mi cuerpo, yo descanse mi espalda en el barandal del balcón.

-¿Que pasa pequeña?-dije preocupado

-Ya no puedo Edward, trato de ser fuerte por Seth, pero me desmorono poco a poco.

-Tu eres fuerte Bella, la mujer más fuerte que he visto, por dos años he visto la tristeza en tus ojos, pero veo la fortaleza en tu alma.

-No lo soy Edward, ellos….espera ¿Dijiste DOS años?

-Larga historia luego te la contare, pero cuéntame que te atormenta, Bells

-Ellos se han peleado desde que tengo memoria, yo…me siento vacía, quiero encontrar a alguien que me diga que me ama, que me abrace y proteja-la abrace más fuerte "Yo quiero ser ese alguien Bella" pensé para mis adentros-pero tengo miedo de que me lastime, que me desgaste y humille, quiero creer que el amor es verdadero y para siempre, quiero CREERLO, pero no puedo, el amor no existe, solo te daña y deshace, QUIERO saber que tengo a alguien a mi lado, quiero creer en el amor Edward, quiero pensar que todo saldrá bien y moriré con alguien a mi lado, con alguien que me acompaño toda mi vida, que me protegió, que me apoyo, que nuestras peleas acabaron en besos y no en una maleta afuera de casa.-Bella estaba llorando de nuevo

-Bella, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez hace dos años, ahora entiendo tu mirada, estabas triste, desesperanzada, pero yo te amo, y puedo prometerte que nunca te dejare sola, dame una oportunidad Bella, déjame estar a tu lado, besarte, abrazarte, te hare feliz, y te protegeré, te hare creer de nuevo en el amor.

Bella me abrazo más fuerte-Ayúdame Edward, hazme creer de nuevo.

-Lo hare amor, pero para eso ábreme las puertas y se mi novia, déjame ser tu caballero, déjame estar a tu lado.

-No se Edward-dijo Bella alejándose

-Confía en mi, y arriésgate conmigo-repeti mis palabras de la otra vez

Bella sonrio-Te quiero-Aunque no era un "te amo", viviría con eso, le sonreí y la abrace

Nos quedamos abrazados viendo a la nada, empezó a hacer un frio infernal.

-Amor, tengo que irme, y no estare tranquilo hasta que te deje acostada en tu cama.

-Quedate conmigo Edward, no quiero estar sola.

-Nunca te dejare sola-afirme cargándola, y llevándola a su cama, Bella rio

Nos acosté y nos tape, la abrace por la espalda, Bella quedo dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Me apoye en mi brazo y vi a una Bella diferente, la paz gobernaba su cara.

_-Haré que te enamores de mi Bella, hare que vuelvas a creer en el amor._

Repetí mi promesa.

**Les gusto?**

**Solo falta un capitulo. O tal vez dos**

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Reviews?**

**Tengo un reviews que dice "H" xD, me reí mucho xD**


	3. Cumplí

_**Cumplí**_

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde esa noche en la que le hice esa promesa, y nuestra relación paso por muchos sucesos, pero nunca la deje completamente sola.

_Flash Back_

_Llevábamos 6 meses de novios, y yo era el ser más feliz del mundo, veía cambios en la actitud de Bella hacia mi, su mirada cambio, me dejaba abrazarla, me decía te quiero, pero no la había besado y eso me deprimía._

_Amaba estar con Bella, pero el que ella fuera tan timida me estaba desgastando era como dar amor por las dos partes, me estaba agotando._

_Hasta que llego la gota que derramo el vaso._

_Lleve a Bella a su casa, y nos quedamos platicando un rato._

_Pase mi brazo por sus hombros, y cuando menos me lo espere estaba cerca de su rostro, respirábamos lentamente, me acerque más y cuando estaba a nada de besarla_

_-No puedo-Dijo alejandose_

_Ni yo Bella, ya no puedo más….pense para mi_

_-Ya no puedo Bella-dije mirando a otro lado, no podría ver sus ojos._

_-¿De que hablas, Ed?-dijo Bella tomando mi cara entre sus manos para que la volteara a ver._

_-No puedo amar por los dos, me desgasto-dije soltando una lagrima-esto me duele, creeme que me duele más que a ti, yo SI te amo Bella, y lo hago por tu bien y el mio, tu debes de confiar más en ti y en mi para que esto funcione._

_-Funcione-dijo lentamente_

_-Si, funcione-Dije pasando mi dedo pulgar por su labio inferior, ese que tal vez nunca besare.-Ya no puedo, y te pido que me perdones, pero terminamos-dije mirando a otro lado, esta decisión me dolía pero ella necesitaba confiar mas en ella y en mi._

_-Tu…tu me prometiste nunca dejarme sola y protegerme-dijo llorando_

_-Y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, necesitas madurar amor, y te protejo de un futuro doloroso-dije llorando más.-No te dejare sola, estare aquí para ti, podras contar conmigo_

_-Pero tu..pero yo..-dijo llorando_

_-Vamos Bella, yo ya no puedo más, me vuelves el hombre mas feliz del mundo y a la vez me estas matando Bella-tape mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos.-Protégeme amor, si me quieres aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que yo te quiero, protégeme cariño.-llore más fuerte, era un dolor físico y espiritual._

_-Edward pero yo te quiero_

_-No lo suficiente amor. Solo ten en cuenta que te amo-dicho esto me levante_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Pase dos semanas sin ir a la escuela, la extrañaba con un demonio, y sabía que si la veía me aventaría a sus pies, y le suplicaría perdón, y le pediría regresar. Pero no. Ella necesitaba confianza.

_Flash Back_

_-Edward Cullen mañana tendras que ir a presentar tu exámenes finales, gracias a que no eres mal alumno no reprobaste el semestre.-entro mi hermana gritando._

_-Callate Rosie-dije limpiándome las lagrimas_

_-Hermano, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Bella esta igual o peor que tu-dijo Rose._

_-Ella no me amaba, y no confiaba en mi, necesitábamos madurar, no podía amar por dos._

_-El volvo dejo de funcionar, mañana me ire con Emmett y tu tendras que regresar caminando._

_-Okay-Rose me abrazo y se retiro_

_A la mañana siguiente me bañe y me fui caminando tenía un aspecto horrible, mi cabello era una maraña de pelos, mis ojos estaban rojos y con unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo, mis labios siempre estaban en una línea, y mis ojos expresaban la mas pura de las tristezas y el más profundo dolor._

_Hice los exámenes y durante los recreos me iba al patio trasero y escalaba un árbol, imagine sonidos de pisadas abajo, pero no veía a nadie._

_El regreso fui igual_

_Capucha para evitar mojarme, manos en los bolsillos por el frio, y cabeza gacha._

_Iba a abrir mi puerta._

_-¡Edward!-y lo siguiente que sentí fue un impacto en mi pecho-perdóname amor, yo te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, estos días me he dado cuenta de lo indispensable que eres, la confianza y el amor que te tengo es inimaginable, te amo , te amo, te amo, eres mi vida Edward Cullen-Sentí que mi pecho se inflaba y mi estómago daba vueltas, levante su cara con mi dedo índice y vi verdad y ¡AMOR! En sus ojos._

_Sonreí-Un mundo sin ti es el infierno mismo, cariño, y no sabes lo feliz que me haces el escuchar esas palabras de tu boca._

_La bese y ella acepto sin chistar._

_Estaba en el cielo mismo_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Fueron años llevaderos y hermosos a lado de mi angel.

Le pedí que nos fueramos a vivir a una casa juntos mientras cursábamos la universidad.

Y ahí ocurrio la pelea que casi nos separa, pero yo había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

_Flash Back_

_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
**_

_La pelea había empezado por el poco tiempo que no veíamos pero luego se me salio de las manos y empezamos a gritarnos._

_-Ya basta esto no puede seguir!-grite_

_**You said 'everything was slippin' right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out cryin', and you followed me out into the street**_

_Bella me miró con miedo, supongo que malinterpreto mis palabras y salio corriendo a la calle._

_Yo me quede petrificado, pero apenas reaccione corri atras de ella_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known**_

_-Te entiendo es el adios ¿no?-me dijo, ¿Qué diablos? Yo no vivo sin ella._

_****__**  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"**_

-Bella yo no vivo sin ti, no puedo estar lejos de ti, y aunque peleemos no significa que te he dejado de amar-sonreí y la abrace

_**You said,**_

_-Recuerda esa noche en la que te dije "_Nunca te dejare sola", amor. Y pienso cumplirlo

_Fin del flash back_

Y aquí me encuentro después de 7 años desde esa noche, preparándome para mi boda, porque había cumplido mi promesa.

_Haré que te enamores de mi Bella, hare que vuelvas a creer en el amor._

Esas palabras taladraban mi mente mientras caminaba rumbo al altar para esperar a Bella.

Y lo logre.

Volvió a creer en el amor.

_**Fin**_

**Les gusto!**

**Espero que si, este es el final, pasen a ver mis otros fics y one shoots.**

**Las quiero.**


End file.
